mas alla de la pasion y la venganza
by aidenwell
Summary: Aiden llegara para aturdir a Emiliy, quien tendrá que aclara sus sentimientos por Jack, se verán envueltos en una devastadora tensión sexual creciente entre ambos, ella sabe que no puede doblegarse ante el, pero el lograra lo que nadie a hecho en ella...
1. Chapter 1

capitulo 1

Ella estaba agotada, se paso una mano por la cara y dejo escapar un suspiro, se despojo de sus ropas y se metió en el cuarto del baño. Abrió el grifo y dejo caer el agua fría sobre ella, necesitaba concentrarse. Las preguntas inundaron su mente.

¿Habría espacio para ella y Jack? ¿Todo acabaría? ¿Pagaría un alto precio por su venganza?, todas esas preguntas y muchas más vinieron a su mente mientras se duchaba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Con una mueca tiro de su corbata, camino hacia la puerta desprendiéndose de su camisa, con cinismo y arrogancia en cada paso Aiden Mathis marcaba su llegada. Al entras dejo caer la corbata y la camisa en el piso, se movió hacia la chimenea decorada con un precioso mármol italiano, se sentó en el largo sofá tipo L que había colocado en la casa de huésped recién comprada.

La casa tenia cierto aire oscuro y refinado, además que estaba lo suficientemenente apartada de los barrios. Tras contemplar como el fuego se extendía hasta dar una visión más iluminada del lugar se levanto y de un salto se colgó en el marco de un arco y empezó a hacer flexiones rítmicamente.

Su cuerpo estaba bien tonificado y sus músculos eran más que evidentes, rápidamente se aburrió y decidió cambiar de postura, dejándose en el piso fue por una cuerda y una cadena la cual enlazo en el marco y se ato a ella dejándose colgado baca a bajo mientras se mecía, para luego empezar a flexionarse ejerciendo gran presión en sus brazos atados y su pecho, hasta su rostro, pero solo consiguió entusiasmarlo aun mas.

Necesitaba estirarse antes de empezar con su misión, cerró sus ojos concentrándose, había que acabar con la Iniciativa. Y no se detendría hasta lograrlo. Se lo debía a Collen, a su padre y a el mismo, muchas personas habían perdido a sus seres queridos por culpa de la Iniciativa y ya era el momento de hacerles pagar por todo el dolo y el daño que habían causado.

Ya sabía lo que haría, además tenía una estupenda mascarada, la cual disfrutaría al máximo, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al pensar en ello.


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2

Emily estaba sentada en la mesa que Nolam había reservado para ellos, tenía el menú en sus manos pero en realidad no lo leía, ni siquiera le importaba el maldito menú. Estaba segura que si el llegaba 5 minutos más tarde de lo habitual le clavaria un cuchillo en la mano.

Forzó una sonrisa al verlo llegar ''¿Ems.. Que tierna ya pediste por mi?'' comento el rubio con ironía, ella le dedico una sonrisita amarga y el supo que debía callarse. Se sentó frente a ella y rápidamente encargó un vino.

''¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Quieres explicarme que hacías'' exigió irritada y el rubio hizo ademan de morderse los labios.

''¿me creerías si te digo que no fue mi culpa?'' el susurro con paranoia y ella sabía que esto iba por mal camino

''¿Qué paso ahora?'' pregunto sin preámbulos y el rubio ladeo la cabeza con una especie de tic nervioso, lo cual la irrito aun mas ''¿Nolan qué diablos pasa?''

''El hombre canoso dice tener información que puede hundir a Victoria '' ella torció los ojos y le dio una palmadita a la mesa

''¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Te hiso algo? ¿Estás bien?'' el dejo salir una risita y se desabrocho los primeros botones de su camisa.

''todo bien..''

''no creo que sea confiable, además el..''

''¿quiso matarnos a ambos y casi lo logra?'' cuestiono algo divertido de pronto su celular sonó y él lo atendió '' oh oh '' susurro mirando con perplejidad su teléfono y rápidamente le mostro la causa de su desconcierto.

Era un reporte policial que informaba sobre actividades delictivas de un encapuchado ninja con arco y flecha, que había ingresado en las oficinas de Grayson Global amenazando a un funcionario.

''¿Quién crees que sea? es decir ¿ahora qué? ¿ a caso no tenemos suficiente con tu madre viva, victoria viva, Amanda embarazada.. y? ups.. Perdón se que estamos sensibles con el tema'' agrego con frialdad y ella le dedico una mirada mortal.

''no sé quien sea, pero sin duda puede ser un problema ¿a quién amenazo? ''ella le devolvió el teléfono y el empezó a indagar.

''Hant Gilbert, trabaja en la sección de derechos humanos de la empresa''

''parece una rencilla personal, no hay ningún otro dato, algo mas especifico'' el la miro y volvió a concentrarse en el teléfono tecleando rápidamente.

''espera.. desde el 2009 se mudo a una residencia envidiable, sus hijos estudian fuera del país y estuvo trabajando en ese mismo tiempo para la corporación CEO, donde se reportaron algunas fallas financieras, supuestamente traspasadas a empresas fantasmas'' el la miro con los ojos como platos y ella asintió.

''debe estar implicado ¿Qué se sabe del agresor?'' el emitió una risita insolente

''oh te refieres al encapuchado ninja.. Pues según sus declaraciones lo amenazo de muerte, vestido de negro, no le vio la cara se movió rápido.. Seguro estaba drogado'' agrego en tono burlón

''¿tienen la hora del ataque?'' el asintió

''Más o menos a las 9:30 es una aproximación, el bajaba al parqueadero y fue atacado, le rompió las ventanas del auto y le rompió las llantas'' dijo mientras leía el documento vía telefónica ''así que se fue caminando'' agrego en tono de burla y Emily no pudo evitar reírse por su comentario.

''no tienes remedio'' murmuro ella y él se lo tomo como un cumplido pero rápidamente su postura regreso al ver a Daniel acompañado por un hombre de porte elegante y sensual.

''tenemos compañía '' susurró y Emily se giro para encontrase con Daniel quien venía muy sonriente con nada más y nada menos, que Aiden Mathis. De solo recordarlo se le estrujaba el corazón y apretó sus dientes para calmarse, al ver que Daniel se acerco a ellos.

''Emily, Nolam..qué bueno verte'' dijo a Emily quien giro la mirada evitando la atención de Mathis. Pero era demasiado tarde porque la intención de Daniel era presentarlos.

''este es Aiden Mathis, socio de Takeda… Aiden ella es Emily Thorner y el es Nolam '' el se limito a sonreírles cordialmente y estrechó suavemente la mano de Emily, lo suficiente para que una descarga eléctrica los recorriera a ambos. El fue el primero en retroceder y Nolam noto como Emily se tensaba.

''¿Qué les trae por aquí caballeros?'' cuestiono Nolam y Daniel le dedico una sonrisa jovial, lo suficiente para que Nolam quisiera suicidarse. Emitiendo un gruñido Nolam desvió su atención a Aiden

''¿mr. Mathis? ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? ¿Por qué habiendo tantas empresas en las cuales invertir tuvo que hacerle en la de la familia más dramática de todos los tiempos.. Digo solo por curiosidad" a Daniel no le hizo gracia su comentario pero a Aiden se le escapo una media sonrisa, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones Aiden se meció rápidamente hacia los lados

''con todo respeto, yo no invierto en la familia sino en la empresa'' aclaro con arrogancia y Emily capto su atención, ambos se miraron hasta que ella esquivo su mirada.

''oh, puedo apreciar por su notable acento que no es de por aquí, ¿de Liverpool tal vez? ¿la parte occidental de Londres quizás? '' Aiden se sorprendió de su perspicacia y una mueca se escapo de sus labios

''Liverpool, esa es mi ciudad'' respondió con gracia y orgullo Emily suspiro por lo bajo detestaba a Nolam y a Aiden por su tan sorprendente e inesperado aparecimiento en su vida. Se maldijo por lo bajo y maldijo a los 3 hombres alrededor de ella.

''Tengo cosas que hacer, Nolam hablamos otro día'' menciono Emily alzándose de su asiento

''¿te vas tan pronto Emily?'' pregunto Daniel decepcionado y una mueca se formo en los labios de Aiden, quien reflexiono sobre su nombre.

''lo siento Daniel tengo una agenda un tanto larga este día, nos vemos'' mencionó con cautela y moviendo su cabeza miro a Aiden en confidencia '' mr. Mathis, fue un placer, ansió volver a vernos..''

''con mas tiempo de su parte claro'' se adelanto el haciéndola retroceder'' señorita … humm..''

''Thorner'' dijo ella antes de que el la delatara, el se limito a sonreírle con descaro aumentando la sensación de malestar en ella, esto no podía estar pasando. Se dijo mentalmente mientras él seguía sonriéndole

''el placer a sido todo mio Emily ¿me permite llamarla por su nombre no?'' ella capto la indirecta y le dedico una sonrisa cordial detrás de la cual solo quería derribarlo en el piso y romperle una pierna para que se callara de una vez por todas, no había durado un día y ya le causaba problemas, esto iba a ser fatal reconoció para sí misma, el había sido entrenado por Takeda, aunque ella le llevaba mucha ventaja, el podía causarle un daño colateral y ahora no era el momento para más daños, solo debía aguantar su ataque, si es que estaba atacando, pues se veía muy calmado y relajado aunque no dejaba de tener ese semblante tenso con el que ella lo había conocido tiempo atrás.


	3. Chapter 3

cspitulo 3

Emily se bajo del auto justo en la entrada de la casa de Huésped donde se encontraba Aiden, debía averiguar que lo tria The Hamptons, estaba más que intrigada alarmada, sabía que él podía arruinar todo. Gracias a Takeda y las mil llamadas que había echo logro dar con su paradero.

Entro ingeniándoselas para violar la cerradura, al entrar se sorprendió por el ambiente oscuro y cálido del lugar, tras caminar sin encontrar a quien buscaba entro a una habitación, ella se detuvo pero empezó a buscar algo que le indicara que hacia el en The Hamptons, se tenso al oír unos ruidos y fue hacia ellos dispuesta enfrentarlo sin rodeos. Aunque medito, reparando que sería mejor esperarlo fuera.

Cuando abrió la puerta. Nunca imagino que se encontraría con esto esta mañana. Pero él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Ella lo miró desde debajo de los párpados semí cerrados. Sus ojos recorrieron su espléndido cuerpo; era soberbio. Pero en lugar de salir corriendo Emily se quedo ahí viendo.

El se paso una mano por la cabeza mientras el agua cubría su perfecto cuerpo, al abrir los ojos se giró hacia ella, Sus miradas se cruzaron, mirándose simplemente.

El tan desnudo como un hombre podía estarlo. Ese magnífico, pesado miembro, medía sus buenas ocho pulgadas, algo así, pero también podía medir un poco más, desde la base, con pecho amplio, musculoso , un abdomen bien marcado, muslos fuertes y el más precioso par de piernas que alguna vez había visto.

Se obligo a parpadear, pero no desvió la mirada, no podía darle ese gusto a Aiden. Quien se veía despreocupado ante la invasión de ella. Su vientre se contrajo cuando el calor sensual atravesó su cuerpo como un relámpago. Sus pezones se endurecieron, le dolían. Y se maldijo a si misma por eso.

''esperaba que vinieras, pero no sabía que tan pronto'' murmuro él con un pausado y perfecto pronunciamiento ingles, ella le dedico una mueca y le torció los ojos.

''¿Qué haces aquí Aiden?'' exigió con tono firme y el emitió una risita

''este es mi baño.. y esta mi casa'' se limito a decir pero no era lo que ella buscaba

''es enserio ¿Takeda te envió? ¿a qué? ''ella lo encaro y el se paso una mano por la cara, luego se movió hacia ella en forma amenazante, ella retrocedió un poco ''Aiden'' susurró en una súplica y él se detuvo de golpe, muy cerca de ella. Y noto que empezaba a tener una creciente erección lo cual la ruborizo involuntariamente. Se giro y cerró los ojos, pero sintió sus manos sobre sus hombros

''¿Qué diablos?'' ella iba a tirarlo pero el se aparto un poco

''me pasas la ropa'' le susurro al oído y un temblor la recorrió, rápidamente tomo la ropa y se la tiro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El se estaba secando el cabello corto cuando salió a la sala donde ella se encontraba examinado el lugar

''¿te aburres?'' ella lo miro con molestia y el se mofo de ella

''dime qué haces aquí, hablo enserio, sin rodeos al grano'' el se movió con grandes zancadas hacia ella

"¿Por qué no me dejas ser el juez?" y sin previo aviso se inclino lo suficientemente rápido capturando sus labios.

Era electrizante, abrumador "Tu boca está hecha para el amor…" dijo él entre los labios de ella. Emily se sintió presa, incapaz de huir, sin voluntad de escapar. Él lamió su labio inferior, entonces lo tomó en su boca con un beso profundo, su lengua resbaló dentro y jugueteó con la suya.

Su cuerpo se sentía tan duro, todo músculo y lleno de fuerza. Ella se sentía tan pequeña a su lado. Emily lo sintió en todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y se entregó al beso.

¡Así la besaba él en sus sueños! El beso fue glorioso, cargado de magia.

''Amanda'' susurro y el hechizo se quebró al instante, ella lo aparto de un golpe

''no me llames así, y no vuelvas a intentar besarme'' advirtió ella con la furia desbordándose, mientras el se quedo congelado procesando lo ocurrido.

''¿Qué quieres Emily? ' 'pregunto el recuperando su compostura y ella se dio la vuelta y luego dejo salir su molestia

''no te quiero aquí, Aiden, no intervengas te lo advierto, si takeda te ordeno que..''

''esto no tiene nada que ver con Takeda Emily, esto es un asunto personal'' el no soltó nada mas, lo cual la preocupo aun mas.

''¿a qué te refieres? ¿Qué clase de asuntos Aiden?'' ella se movió hacia el esperando que retrocediera pero el no lo hizo, simplemente la freno como una roca imponente.

'' no es asunto tuyo'' murmuro y ella intento golpearlo pero él la bloqueo y la tiro al suelo, ella se las arreglo para envolver sus piernas con presión sobre las del y hacerlo caer, el se incorporo sobre ella y la sostuvo por el cabello inmovilizándola "¿No me digas que el comentario te hirió?" pregunto él. y ella lo golpeo en el pecho rodando sobre el ejerciendo presión en su cuello

''ni lo pienses''

el sonrió y se giro sobre ella bloqueándola con rapidez.

"Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo…" respondió ella.

"En ese caso" le dijo y sus labios cubrieron los suyos, su lengua empujo entre sus labios con una determinación, un calor, que no pudo negar. Sus labios comieron los de ella, su lengua saqueó su boca malvadamente

Su beso rompió las mil y un barreras en ella, tratando con desesperación de encontrar un pensamiento coherente que la aleje de él, pero no lo hay. El juego había terminado antes de empezar, tal vez desde el principio no era un juego lo que la arrastro a sus brazos… a sus endemoniados labios.

En ningún momento rompió el beso, la levanto y la llevo contra la pared. Sintió los brazos de ella enroscarse alrededor de su cuello aferrándolo más y más, como si no quisiera soltarlo nunca.

sintió que estaba al borde de la locura. Había pasado su vida luchando con la atracción, la necesidad. Hasta ahora, hasta que estuvo débil, hambrienta por su beso y su toque como no había estado hambrienta por nada más. Por él, justamente el.

Con una mano le cogió un pecho y lo acarició suavemente sobre la tela que lo separaba de su tierna piel. Cuando Emily abrió la boca para protestar, Aiden agachó la cabeza para besarla tiernamente "Te deseo," Su voz era increíblemente suave. La mano de él acariciaba su pecho. Emily se arqueó en sus brazos, oyendo el involuntario quejido que emitió su garganta. Las manos eran tan cálidas, se sentían tan bien.

"Aiden" Se arqueó contra él, sintiendo la cálida longitud de su erección contra el muslo.

La cara enterrada en su cuello, los labios saboreando su piel como un hombre más que hambriento. Pero vino a él el último de los suspiros de cordura "Vete. Por favor, vete antes de que no sea capaz de detenerme" Su voz sonaba atormentada, el cuerpo tenso… Ya si la había dejado encendida y sin más se frenaba


	4. capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Emily estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, había pasado toda una semana evitando asistir a cualquier tipo de evento, reunión, o siquiera cruzarse con Aiden, no después de casi habérsele entregado sin más ni más. Nolan entro por la puerta con una sonrisa fingida la cual abandono al ver como Emily le torcía los ojos como advertencia. El rubio se sentó a su lado pero guardando su distancia prudencial.

''¿ y bien.. Me dirás por que te has evaporado hasta del aire que respiro?'' exigió sonriente el rubio, ella lo miro de reojo y suspiro

''nada importante Nolan'' Emily respondió sin mirarlo

''¿estás bien? es decir ¿Qué pasa Ems.. tú te sientes mal o algo?'' ella lo fulmino con la mirada y él se hecho hacia atrás en el sillón

''dijiste que tenias algo importante que decirme ¿Qué es?'' el trago con rapidez y intento recobrar su compostura

''estuve jugando con mis bebes y descubrí algo de la reina Victoria'' logro captar toda la atención de ella

''¿Qué encontraste?'' él le sonrió con confidencialidad y se doblo los dedos de las manos con gracia

''Victoria Greyson, la joya inmaculada de la sociedad tuvo un hijo a los 17'' Emily se sorprendió, estaba algo perpleja pero una sonrisa se formo en sus labios '' eso no es todo… el bebe nació en Inglaterra, y últimamente ha sido arduamente acosada por un tal Dimitri que dice saber del paradero de su hijo'' esto si empezó a asustarla

''es imposible..Sabes de que Dimitri estamos hablando, es decir..''

''claro, hice mi tarea Ems, Dimitri de Rusia, negocios sucios, lavado de dinero, trafico de drogas y de personas, supuestamente estaba..''

''muerto'' sentenció ella llevándose las manos a su cabellera ''esto no puede ser, yo vi cuando lo mataron ¿estás seguro que está vivo?'' el asintió y todo empezó a encajar, a eso se debía la presencia de Aiden, venía a completar lo que había dejado incompleto, venia tras Dimitri, un golpeteo en su corazón la sorprendió, resistiéndose en un principio; pero era más que evidente que aun le importaba lo que le pasara a Aiden.

''¿Qué tan malo es todo esto?'' Nolan hiso una mueca de círculos y ella resoplo con fuerza

''muy malo'' ella tomo su teléfono y las llaves '' tengo que salir, si sabes del paradero de Dimitri me lo haces saber, pero solo a mi'' dicho esto salió de la casa a toda prisa en búsqueda de aiden. Mientras la lluvia cae

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

la lluvia estaba empezando a ceder, Aiden entro en la casa y tiro su chaqueta empapada, luego se desprendió de las botas llenas de lodo.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo en el bosque?"Pregunto la voz femenina, seria pero elocuente de Emily desde el sofá con su mirada clavada en el.

''¿Y tú?" Se acerca a ella, mira sus ojos.'' me relaja el bosque''

''sé porque estás aquí, ya lo sé'' soltó ella de golpe y la mirada de él se endureció, con un movimiento se giro mientras se quitaba la camiseta húmeda, ella lo rodeo buscando su rostro necesitaba verlo, porque ella lo comprendía mejor que nadie.

lentamente inclina su cabeza, coloca sus labios sobre los suyos, comenzó a besarla, la agarró por la cintura apretándola hacia él, Emily envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, lo besó también, intensifican el beso, Aiden introdujo su lengua en su boca, Emily abre la boca y le da entrada, siguen besándose, Aiden desliza sus manos hacia sus nalgas empujando su centro hacia su miembro, saboreando sus labios con deseo, Emily está acariciando sus cabellos con los dedos, quiere dejar de besarle, pero no tiene fuerza para dejarlo ir, Aiden levantó a Aiden la llevó a la mesa, la sentó sobre ella, deja besarle toma un respiro, apoya su frente en la suya, mientras que ambos están pensando:  
Emily: "Es mejor que me vaya de aquí" suspiro alejándose del.

''debo irme'' susurra débilmente

la hizo callar con un beso, pone sus manos en su rodillas debajo de la falda, le abrió las piernas para acercarse a ella, comenzó a acariciar sus piernas, sintió lo suave de su piel como la seda, era fuerte y sus manos sobre ella, le hacen sentir escalofríos, pone sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y las piernas alrededor de su cintura, Aiden resbala sus manos hacia sus nalgas, le levantó la llevó a la pared, la apoyó en ella, ambos se aferran el uno al otro mientras siguen besándose.

Emily bajó sus piernas apoyándolas al piso, corre sus manos sobre su pecho, las coloca debajo de su chaqueta deslizándolas hasta sus hombros para descartarla, Aiden pone la mano en su trasero, deja de besarla, empezó a besar desde su hombro al cuello, todavía mantiene la mano en su trasero , le coge el vestido levantándolo poco a poco hasta acomodar su mano debajo de el, con la otra mano encuentra la cremallera y comenzó a bajarla despacio, Emily desliza sus manos sobre el pecho para encontrar los botones de la camisa comenzó a desabrocharlos uno a uno, Aiden ubica las manos sobre sus hombros eliminando poco a poco los tirantes.

Emily coloca las manos debajo de su camisa sobre sus duros pectorales deslizándolas hasta los hombros y se la quitó, Aiden deja caer su vestido al suelo, ambos se detuvieron y se están viendo entre ellos de pie frente a frente sin tocarse.

Ambos se observan en silencio, Aiden ve su cuerpo con la luz del fuego y cada vez que cae un rayo, sus senos redondos, su vientre plano, su cintura perfecta, sus delgados brazos bien definidos y sus piernas perfectas. Emily está viendo su cuerpo musculoso, el pecho, el abdomen, los brazos están bien definidos, se ve fuerte, Aiden siente que su cuerpo experimenta sensaciones que nunca había tenido, Emily se siente de la misma manera, Aiden le agarró por la cintura para besarla con pasión se dejó llevar por su deseo, Emily le abrazó por el cuerpo le besa, Aiden desliza sus manos a sus sostenes y los elimina, Emily sentía su excitación rozando su vientre, desabrochó los pantalones los deja caer, dejan de besarse, se miran, se retan, se desean.

Se abrazaron sienten sus cuerpo frotando uno contra el otro,Aiden está besando su hombro, Emily acariciando su espalda besando su hombro también, Aiden hace un camino de besos desde su hombro hacia sus senos, dando una atención especial a cada uno de ellos, Emily pone las manos en sus cabellos acariciándolos, cierra sus ojos e inclinó la cabeza en la pared siente la piel erizada, Aiden sigue disfrutando de sus senos como un niño con un caramelo, sigue besando desde sus senos hasta su vientre, pone sus manos en las caderas debajo de sus bragas bajando lentamente y las elimina, la besa haciendo lo mismo hasta llegar su boca, mientras la besa utiliza la súper velocidad y se quita los boxers, luego levantó a Emily en sus brazos la llevó a la cama la pone sobre ella, Emily le ve ansioso, él se arrodilla le abre sus piernas, poco a poco se inclinó sobre ella, Aiden ve a sus ojos, Emily lo ve, le agarra su rostro entre sus manos, le sonríe, Aiden la besa suavemente, dejó de besarla, la ve y le sonríe, coloca su miembro en la entrada de su centro con suave movimiento la penetra.

con potentes estocadas se mueve dentro y fuera de ella, él cabalgaba entre sus piernas, mantienen sus miradas en el otro, besándose apasionadamente, sus cuerpos sienten nuevas sensaciones, su aliento y sus corazones se aceleran, el fuego de la pasión invade sus organismos, gimiendo como respuesta a cada caricia.

Emily abraza su cuerpo, pone sus piernas alrededor de su trasero, Aiden está entrando y saliendo con rapidez, Emily entierra las uñas en su espalda al sentir que entra en su orgasmo arqueando su espalda sobre la cama, gritando: "¡OH Aiden!" exhalando todo el aire que salía de su interior.  
Aiden siente su orgasmo, la abraza fuerte para dar sus últimas estocadas susurrando su nombre con recelo.

se dio la vuelta para colocar a Emily sobre él, cogió una vieja manta que había allí y cubrió su desnudez, mira a sus ojos, le besa en la sien con ternura y devoción haciéndola estremecer nuevamente. Ella estaba agotada, olvidaba lo magnifico que era tener sexo con él, de hecho nunca lo había olvidado, parpadeó y se esforzó por no dormirse pero acabo por dormirse entre sus cálidos brazos.


End file.
